The Santamaria Story
by HenryJay
Summary: Tori Santamaria is no longer at Degrassi. She has to start all over with a new life and try to make new friends. A girl who used to have it all now has nothing. How will this beauty queen make it?
1. Wild & Wonderful West Virginia

**Chapter One: Wild & Wonderful West Virginia**

Here I am, Tori Santamaria, moving from Canada to West Virginia. My parents have been split up for a while now. I am heading to W.V. to move in with my father until my mother gets her head on straight. He's tries to be a good dad to me, but he just doesn't understand me like my mom. Besides, I'll rather live with mom because she has more financial stability. My legs are crossed while sitting on the plane alone in my area. I study the clouds as the plane passes through. A new life and a new home; leaving my best friend was hard. This will be the first summer I won't be attending the beauty pageant summer program. Some of her wavy hair put in a ponytail, except her chin-length side swept bangs. She clenches the sleeves tips of the jacket she's wearing. It was Tristan's. He allowed her to keep it when she was packing. Oh, how she missed him.

The plane finally lands after hours of flying. I yawned exiting being the third person off. I travel through the airport, and checking my cellphone. Where is he? My dad was supposed to be here already. I tossed my bag over my shoulder, and dragged my luggage to a nearby seat. All of a sudden the 'Skype' ringer began to play from my phone. It was Tristan and Maya. I accepted the call.

"Hey!" They shouted in unison.

"Are you in hillbilly town?" Tristan asked jokingly, a grin on his face.

I giggled. "Uh, yeah… If that's what you call it."

Maya moved in closer into view. "Looks like you're still at the airport?"

"I am." I said frustration in my voice. "I don't know what's taking my dad so long."

I noticed the background was kind of noisy and crowded. "And you two are where?"

They looked at each other then back at me. "PARIS!" They cheered.

"I so hate you guys now!" I said removing my bangs from covering my eye.

"I wish you were here." Tristan confessed. "Is my jacket comfortable?"

"Me too." I said while he was speaking, and then laughed about his question.

I nodded.

"Tor…" Tristan said sounding serious. Maya already left. "You better kill it!"

I smiled. "Don't I always?"

He waved and hung up.

A big smile on my face as I sat alone in the airport, then I looked at the time on my phone. Urg! Where is he!?

* * *

**Author Note**

~My idea for this story is kind of interesting, but I haven't really brainstormed a plot for this. I am kind of making it up as I go. This will be a short a couple of chapters one-shot. I hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter.~


	2. What is This?

**Chapter Two: What is this?**

It was a quarter till five, and I was still lingering at the airport; lonely in that seat. As if he couldn't take any longer. I've been here for almost an hour now. No phone call. No Text. No nothing. He cannot be that busy he forgotten about his daughter, his own flesh and blood! I took a breather for a minute as I try to gather positive reasons why he's so late. Maybe he's in traffic, maybe he got pulled over, maybe he got arrested, maybe he was in an accident, or maybe just maybe he been killed. My reasons got worse as they came to mind. Even any of those would make me feel a little better 'bout myself.

"And you must be Princess Tori?"

"Princess?" I said turning my head to face the person. "How do you know my-" I stopped recognizing my full name, Tori Santamaria, on the sign she was holding.

"So, you are her?" The woman nodded with a huge smile plastered on her face. "I knew it… A girl as gorgeous like you have to be from that handsome man."

"Wait?" Confusion all over my face, "Did you introduce yourself?"

She laughed, "No – No – No I didn't how rude." She said putting a hand on her chest. "The name's Julian. I am here to pick you up?"

"Well, daddy could've sent the help here earlier." I said sounding a bit high maintenance.

"Excuse me?" Julian asked, shocked and bewildered from my comment. "The help?"

"Isn't you a maid or something?" I ask handing my bag to her.

She kindly accepted then said. "I am more like your father's fiancé."

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" I shouted.

* * *

We are driving on the highway down a hill. We didn't even speak to each other, only the radio music plays silently in the car. I unzip the jacket fully revealing my pink belly shirt, but a shirt was underneath it.

"So…." I started, "How did you meet my dad?"

Julian kept her eyes on the road but the facial expression she made when I finally spoke I could tell she was excited.

"It was a beautiful love story." She answered. A big grin began to spread across her face.

I finally paid attention to her looks… Makes sense why my dad is attracted to her. She looks like her age is in her late twenty's. Her short blonde hair is kept in order and it shines as if she conditions it a lot. She is very pretty woman.

Julian continued. "I was your dad's psychiatrist." Her eyes glanced at me.

Wide eyed is the state I went into. "What?" I said trying to sound calm.

"I was your dad's psych-"

"I got that, but why?" I interrupted.

She nodded.

"When your dad lost everything, he needed help. He needed someone to talk to." She explained and the damn grin still on her face. "I was his gal!"

"So, you're technically admitting to brainwashing my daddy?" I said with an attitude. "And isn't that breaking your license agreement? You shouldn't date your patients…"

She just nodded again with that grin. It's starting to annoy the heck out of me!

"You're right." She agreed. "That's why I ended our sessions, but he kept pursuing me."

We stopped at a stoplight.

She turned to face me, "So…. I decided to give him a chance." She grabs the steering wheel and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I never regretted it either, because from that day on I've been madly in love with you father."

We were just silent for the rest of the drive.

There is just something not right about this woman. She's always smiling and was smiling even when she started crying. Who does that?

We arrived. The house was nice. It had a big porch, balcony, and swings on both. It looks like some is starting a garden, and a beautiful fence that stretched around the house.

"This house is gorgeous!" I shouted with enthusiastically. "My dad owns it?"

"It was mine before his." She answered stepping onto the porch. There was noise going on from inside. "Now before we go in, we normally take our shoes off."

I kicked my slippers off. "Uh, okay." Then I followed behind her carrying my slippers.

"Honey, We're here!" Julian yelled while running around the corner into the house.

I slowly removed my jacket checking out my surroundings. There were pictures all in this little area. There was a small family portrait of Julian, a dark hair man, a teenage boy, and a young girl. They all looked happy. I place my jacket on one of the arms of the coatrack.

"Princess!"

"Daddy!" I shouted dashing into the house. "Uh…"

I chuckled. "Is that an apron and oven mitts?"

He looked down and at his hands. "Yes." He said with a side smirk, "I was baking."

"When did you learn to bake?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I got the good news that my daughter was coming into town?" He asked running in to hug me.

I pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" He squealed. "What was that for?"

"You know why!" I answered crossing my arms. "I was at the airport for almost an hour."

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I forgot to bake your welcoming cake. That's why Julian here-" He began to explain.

I interrupted him saying, "I heard you two are engaged?"

He looked at her for a brief moment whispering. "You told her?" But I heard every word.

"Yeah, she did." I answered. "So….?"

He nodded his in a weird motion and biting his bottom.

"So, are you guy or not?" I asked getting a little impatient.

He nodded which answered my question.

"Dad!" I screamed.

"I know – I know." He repeated.

"Tori… I want you to meet someone," said Julian and she started yelling, "Becca!" over and over from the bottom of the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell us or at least me?" I asked moving in closer to my dad trying to lower my voice.

"I was waiting for the right time, and I guess…" He explained. "This is apparently the right time. That's why agreed with your mom letting you stay here."

"But dad-"

"Wha-!" A girl yelled from the top of the stair, but quickly ended what she was going to say and said, "Who is she?" instead.

"This right here-" Julian began to answer slowly walking towards to me. "-is Dan's daughter, Tori."

"You definitely look exactly like your stereotype." Becca said leaning against the stair rail.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked hands on hips and eyebrow raised.

Dan and Julian looked at each other and interrupted by saying, "Nothing."

"Becca is just…." Julian tried to justify.

"Becca" Dad finished.

"Yeah." Julian agreed.

"What about Tyler?" Becca asked to her mother, Julian. "You did tell him to stay here, but he ran out anyways."

Julian smacked her forehead. "Darn it!" She screamed taking a seat at the nearby chair.

"Calm down babe." Dad comforted her. "He should be here soon."

"Tyler?" I asked being the only one confused. "Who is he?"

"It's my oldest son." Julian answered while fanning herself.

Dad ran into the kitchen.

"How many children do you have?" I asked stepping over to the side so I could see her full face.

Dad entered the living room again with some pills. Julian and he locked eyes for another brief moment. "I have three children."

Becca smirked saying, "this is gonna be good."

"Huh?" Still confused about what is going on. "What is she talking about, and three kids… O-M-G! This is too much to handle."

"If you think this is too much, wait until you hear the good news." Becca said from the stairs with a sarcastic tone.

Julian calmly explained. "I have Tyler, my oldest, he just turned seventeen. Rebecca is my middle child, she's fourteen. And…."

"Just tell her already!" Becca exclaimed!

My dad and Julian cheered in unison. "We're having a baby!"

WHAT IS THIS!

* * *

**Author Note**

~This chapter was very fun to write and I made it much longer than the other one. I hope you all enjoy this. Tune in for another juicy chapter soon!~


End file.
